Like Our Time is Running Out
by Lunar Resonance
Summary: AU. The SE cast set in the SNK universe. All they're trying to do is survive in a world determined to crush them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I decided to start another AU because this idea has just been eating away at me for some time. Fair warning that there will be blood, tears and death though you should be good for the first couple chapters. This is essentially the prologue of the story. This story is also dedicated to my wonderful beta and morail: Guessesandhunches! Enjoy!

Lunar

* * *

Maka pulled nervously at her new uniform as she stood in the front row of her squad's formation. It still felt like a costume for an act she wasn't sure she was ready for. It hid her erratic heartbeat with the mark of the brave and fearless soldier. She swallowed hard.

She didn't know if she was doing this to defy her father or if she just had an unconscious death wish.

Either way, Maka refused to let her hands tremble, keeping them firmly clenched at her sides. She focused on her breathing, in and out, that was it. Her jittery heart slowed ever so slightly.

"Don't look so happy, pigtails."

"H-huh?" She jerked back to reality with a start. A boy with white hair grinned lazily at her, hands propped behind his head in a relaxed manner. His teeth looked as sharp as the sharks she'd read about in books. His blood red eyes-unlike any eye color she'd seen before- studied her face.

"You look like you're about to have your teeth pulled." Unlike her, he looked completely at home in his uniform. Happy even.

What a weird kid.

"Well it's not like we're signing up to go on a picnic," she snapped tersely.

"Oh that isn't what this is for?" his grin turned into a smirk.

She shot him a glare, half annoyed and half amused. "Don't mock me."

"Don't frown like that, pigtails. You've got to have a sense of humor to make it in a world like this."

"It's hardly a world we live in at all," she mumbled darkly.

He shrugged casually. "You may be right about that. But look on the bright side-you might get to see some of the outside before you're eaten alive."

She eyed him incredulously. "_You're_ planning on joining the Recon Corps?"

His tone turned mock-offended. "Why the surprise, pigtails? Anyways, I hear the view from Titan's height is amazing. Not that anyone's ever come back to confirm it."

Maka snorted. "Pessimistic much?"

"Nah, just realistic." His voice was light but Maka noticed his hands, which were still placed casually behind his head, clenched ever so slightly.

"But why the Recon Corps?" she insisted, narrowing her eyes.

"Wings are a lot cooler than a magical unicorn or withering flower."

"Ow!" He rubbed at his head furiously. "Where did you even get that book from?"

"None of your business," Maka sniffed. "You asked for it anyways."

"I was just talking to you," he said crossly. Then he eyed her curiously. "And where do you plan to go after you graduate?"

"There's lots of time before graduation. Things can change," she replied, dodging the question.

He let the question pass but followed up with an even harder one. "Why did you enlist in the military?"

Several words, some of them not-so-kind, leapt to her tongue but instead of anything coming out, Maka made a strangled kind of noise.

He raised an eyebrow. "You okay, pigtails?"

"Maka!" she spat. "My name is Maka, not pigtails. And maybe the answer's complicated." She wished he'd stop staring at her like that. "Maybe it's personal." By all rights, he should have been backing away from her but he break his gaze with her. "Maybe…maybe, I don't know," she whispered the last three words, looking down.

"I don't know either."

She raised her head, eyeing him questioningly.

He paused for a moment before continuing. "It's not that I want to do this. It's because I couldn't go on doing nothing and I don't know why."

Maka nodded vigorously. She couldn't speak because her throat had suddenly grown tight. She extended her hand. "Maka Albarn."

Recognition lit up his eyes at her last name but he didn't comment. He took her hand. "Soul Eater."

Choosing not to question his name as he did for her, Maka shook his hand. It felt warm in hers, slightly calloused from she didn't know what.

She hoped it would always feel warm.

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The formation broke up as Sergeant Barett dismissed them to their barracks. As Tsubaki made her way to the girls' barracks, she glanced around the grounds. Had her brother felt the same nervous excitement she did?

She tightened her grip on her brother's cloak.

Well, she supposed it wasn't his anymore.

"For you, brother," she murmured.

A sudden outburst of noise distracted her from her thoughts. She peered over the heads of her fellow comrades. Just ahead of her, two boys broke out into an impromptu sparring session. One of the boys was bald save for two strange pillars of hair jutting from the side of his head while the other had blue hair.

The blue-haired boy wrangled his opponent into a headlock. "Give up yet, Ford?"

The bald boy waved his arm in the air in surrender. "Yes! Please, let me go-your armpit smells disgusting!"

He released Ford with a laugh. "That's the smell of a future god, friend! The titans will be quivering in fear when they lay eyes on me!"

"They'll be quivering from something all right," Ford replied, wrinkling his nose. "You win this time but next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Hah! A god like me doesn't need luck."

Ford was about to respond when he caught sight of a pink-haired girl.

She shook her head. "Pathetic."

"Kim! Angel, please! I tried for you!" As she sauntered away, Ford followed, continuing to try to grab her attention.

Meanwhile, the blue-haired boy was rambling on about the strength of a god and how his very stare would slay a titan.

Tsubaki smiled slightly. Those two boys reminded her of her brother a bit.

As the boy grew more long-winded in his speech, the crowd that gathered around him began to dissipate rather quickly.

Tsubaki shifted nervously in place. She wanted to settle into her spot in the barracks but she also felt it'd be rude to leave. Not that the boy had even noticed anyone except himself, but still. Well, they still had an hour before they were due to gather in the mess hall, she reminded herself.

He talked for another fifteen minutes before he finished his speech. "They all left?" He caught sight of Tsubaki. "Except for you! What's your name, O wise one?"

Tsubaki walked up to him. "My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. That was a very nice speech," she said politely.

He puffed up in pride. "Well, Tsubaki, you were the only one wise enough to listen to the words of a future god therefore you may have the honor of shaking the maginificent Black*Star's hand."

Tsubaki laughed internally as she took his hand. He was crazy. But in a good way.

"And in addition, you shall have the ultimate honor of being by my side when I kill the last of the titans." He looked at her with an almost-nervous look. "What do you say?"

She smiled. _We're going to be okay, brother._

"Deal."

* * *

Between her sister's hate for extreme heat and Kid's insistence that they all travel with eight bags, Liz is going to go crazy.

"Do you even know how late we are?" she complained as their horses plodded down the road, the military training camp still a dot in the distance.

"Shut up," Patti grumbled. Her usually cheerful face was twisted into a threatening leer.

Liz bit back a retort. Building a sand castle with her sister a couple hours ago had calmed the incoming storm but the effects were quickly wearing off. If she didn't get Patti inside soon, then she'd have bigger problems to contend with.

"We'd have to be late anyways," Kid replied reasonably. "You know, there are special circumstances where we're involved."

Liz tried to rein in her slowly worsening temper. But she couldn't hold back everything. "Yeah, but are you sure we can't go faster, Kid?" She wriggled the reins, impatiently. "I can practically feel the moisture draining from my skin!"

Kid sighed. "I told you this was my decision. You didn't have to come."

Liz's angry reply was cut off by Patti riding up to Kid. "Shut up," she said again, her face dangerously close to Kid's. She fell back into place without another word.

Snickering slightly at Kid's face, Liz said, "Patti's right, Kid. There's no way we'd let you go off on your own with something as dangerous as this."

She swallowed hard. "Even if the titans are scary." She thought for a second. "Terrifying, really. And gross." This time, it was her turn to ride up to Kid. She grabbed him by the collar. Her voice crept up into a nearly hysterical pitch. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Liz, please." Kid removed her hand from his collar and patted it comfortingly. "I made my decision a long time ago. If you chose to go back now, I won't blame you. You've been through enough."

She sighed. It would be easier if Kid was one for anger and yelling but that wasn't his style. That was probably why she and her sister had trusted him in the first place. He'd seen them as people.

"Oh hush," she grumbled. "I'd ruin my complexion even more if I decided to go back now."

Kid smiled. "I just want you to know it's your choice."

Patti rolled her eyes.

Liz said, "Yeah, we know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second chapter, everyone! A warning that there are going to be different POV's throughout the fic but I have them marked with a line break so it isn't confusing. Enjoy!

Lunar

* * *

With a grunt, Maka hauled her bag onto the top bed of the bunk bed she'd been assigned. She hoped that whoever she was bunkmates with didn't mind sleeping on the bottom. As she began unpacking, she felt a pair of eyes on her.

She looked up. "Oh hello."

The girl who had been staring at her from the top of the adjacent bunk bed blushed furiously, leaning forward so her short black hair fell in her face. Without looking up, she mumbled, "Hi."

There was something vaguely familiar about the girl. Maka looked at her more closely, trying to place her.

The girl's eyes flicked up then darted away when she met Maka's eyes. They were a soft grey. _Just like_-Maka's heart plummeted as realization hit her.

"You're Tsugumi!" she whisper-yelled, frantically looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "The Weapons Merchant's daughter, right?"

Tsugumi blushed even more and nodded once. "I wasn't sure you'd recognize me."

Despite her panic, Maka smiled. "Of course, I remember. You visited Papa's fort once."

She nodded, shyly brushing the hair from her eyes. "Everything was so cool. _You_ were so cool."

"Hardly," Maka said with a laugh. "So what made you decide to come here? With your family, you didn't have to."

"R-right," Tsugumi agreed, fidgeting with her hands. "But you see," she said softly, "I don't want to be stuck inside these walls forever. I want to help." She smiled. "You probably think I sound naïve."

Maka opened her mouth to speak, to warn her that this was a dangerous path that she was heading down but then she paused, biting on her lip. _You sound like Papa,_ she chastised herself. She opened her mouth again. "No, I think that's great!"

Tsugumi's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Nodding, Maka said, "Not many people from the Inner Wall would choose to join the military."

"You did," Tsugumi said. "Why did you decide to join?"

Maka laughed nervously. "Duty and living up to the family name, you know?"

"I bet you're going to become an even greater fighter than your father!" Tsugumi exclaimed.

"Ahhh, about that," Maka said quickly, "I'm trying to keep who my father is as much a secret as possible-a lot of people here haven't heard of him. Do you mind helping me keep the secret?"

Tsugumi clapped a hand over her mouth. "Of course! I'm sorry if I was being loud!"

"It's fine! Don't worry about it," Maka assured her.

Their conversation was interrupted by a tall girl with short brown hair. She addressed Tsugumi. "Um, are you Tsugumi? I'm Meme. Miss Nygus told me Tsugumi was my bunkmate." She considered for a moment. "At least, I think that's what she said."

Smiling brightly, Tsugumi replied, "That's me! Nice to meet you, Meme."

Maka swung from her bunk to the ground, landing lightly on her feet. She still had some unpacking to do but it wasn't anything she couldn't do later. "I'll let you get settled, Tsugumi. See you around!"

Tsugumi waved. "Bye!"

Raising a hand in farewell, Maka smiled politely at Meme. She turned around to walk away and nearly ran into a girl wearing a peculiar cloak.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized. Her voice sounded slightly lyrical.

Maka put a hand behind her sheepishly. "Don't apologize-I should really watch where I'm going." She took in the bag the girl carried. "Are you bunking here?' she asked curiously.

The girl nodded, her blue eyes cheerful. "Is this your bunk bed as well?"

"Yeah," Maka said, extending her hand out. "I'm Maka. I hope you don't mind that I took the top bunk."

"My name's Tsubaki," the girl replied, taking her hand. "And I prefer the bottom bunk actually," she smiled.

Maka chatted with her as Tsubaki unpacked. Tsubaki, it seemed was from a small village within Wall Rose. Maka asked eagerly about her life there, intrigued how life differed from life in the Inner Wall.

Tsubaki didn't seem to mind her questions, answering them cheerfully. Her eyes did dim when Maka asked her family. "I have a brother," she said. Then she shook her head, looking down. "I had a brother," she said, correcting herself.

Maka leaned from where she sat on the edge of Tsubaki's bed and touched her hand. Tsubaki lifted her head and gave her a small smile. "I think I'm going to take a nap before we have to gather again, if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Maka said comfortingly. She scrambled off the bed. "I'll see you outside."

Tsubaki nodded, stretching out onto the bed.

Maka made her way out of the barracks, squinting in the sunlight.

"You sure took long enough." Maka jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Soul!" she glowered at where he leaned against the barracks. "You scared me, you idiot!"

He shrugged, pushing off the wall to walk next to her. "Not my fault if you don't pay attention."

She sighed, figuring it would be bad manners to make an indent in his thick head more than once a day. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I got bored," he said. "Pestering you is more entertaining than standing in the hot sun anyways."

Maka looked away to hide her blush. She grumbled. "Well if you're only going to be annoying me, I suppose it's all right…if…you," her eyes widened as she took in two approaching figures in the distance. "Liz and Patti," she said in horror.

She felt Soul move to stand next to her. "What're you talking about, Pigtails?"

Jumping back to crouch behind Soul, Maka hissed, "We have to hide now!"

* * *

Liz shifted hers and Patti's bags to fit more comfortably on her shoulders. Even though Patti's mood had dramatically risen since they had reached the military camp, that didn't mean Patti wouldn't be set off by the littlest thing.

She silently thanked Sergeant Barett for declaring upon their arrival that only one bag was allowed per person. Kid had nearly thrown a fit, the word "asymmetrical" on his lips but a look from Patti had silenced him.

Nothing, however, had been able to prevent the fit that Kid threw when Sergeant Barett had thrown him a jar of black dye composed of various herbs.

"To blend in," the sergeant had reasonably said, pointing to the three white stripes that occupied one side of Kid's hair.

Liz had watched in horror as Kid's face crumbled in anguish. In hindsight, she knew the sergeant hadn't known about Kid's obsession with symmetry but that hadn't stopped for wishing she could beat him for provoking Kid.

It had taken her a quarter of an hour to coax Kid from where he lay on the floor and that included a threat from Patti.

When Kid had come back to his senses, he had quietly taken the dye and disappeared into a back room. He had come out and he looked completely normal, except for his golden eyes.

"Nothing we can do about that," Sergeant Barett had sighed. "We'll just have to hope that no one doesn't take too much of an interest in 'em."

"I'll make sure no one looks at his eyes," Patti had muttered darkly from the floor, speaking for the first time. She scribbled furiously on a sheet of paper Liz had dug out of her bag for her. "They have better places to look anyways."

Sergeant Barett had stared rather worriedly at Patti. Kid, fully recovered by now, took control of the situation, thanking the sergeant for his discretion and hard work.

The sergeant had waved off the compliment, saying, "That's the kind of man I am." Then he had directed Kid to the boys' barracks and Patti and Liz to the girls' barracks.

Before they separated, Liz had warned Kid to act as normal as possible. "No one's going to go out of their way to do anything for you," Liz cautioned.

"I know, I know," Kid had replied. "What kind of fool do you think I am?"

"A pretty big one," Liz had sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Her eyes shot open and she jabbed her pointer finger at Kid. "And for the love of all that is sacred, _no fits about symmetry or I will make sure you're never symmetrical again,_" she growled.

Kid had turned, waving a hand to show he had heard her.

And now here she and Patti were, heading to the barracks to finally have a spot to plunk down their bags.

Patti's bad mood had burnt out by now and she swung the paper she had drawn on happily. Liz could make out a long neck but not much else.

Curious, Liz asked, "What did you draw, sis?"

"A giraffe! I thought up of it all by myself." Patti announced happily, giving the paper to Liz. "It's got spots, kinda like the ones you had when you got sick that one time."

Liz grimaced at the unpleasant memory. "We don't talk about that, remember, sis?" She examined the drawing more closely and handed back to Patti. "And that's a nice imagination you have, Patti but I don't think giraffes could exist in real life."

Patti clutched the drawing to her chest, as if shielding it from her words. "Don't say such things about Melman! He could totally be real!"

"If you say so, sis." Liz acceded.

She looked ahead. The barracks didn't seem as cozy as their previous lodging but even a run-down shack would do at this point. Riding on horseback day and night for nearly a week had made Liz appreciate the little things, like being able to take a bath every day.

Frantic movement in front of the barracks caught her eye. Liz spied a blur of a girl diving to hide behind a white-haired boy. The girl dragged the boy backwards to the side of the barracks, the boy protesting loudly.

Even with only a glimpse of the girl, Liz would recognize those pigtails anywhere. She grabbed Patti's hand, pulling her forward. "Maka?" she called out to the retreating pair.

"Maka?" Patti echoed, eagerly peering towards the two.

The boy skidded firmly to a stop with some difficulty. Maka was determinedly yanking his shirt, trying to make it to the barracks.

Liz and Patti halted to a stop in front of the boy. Liz craned her head, finally catching sight of Maka. "I knew it!" she crowed. "You did run aw-"

Maka stopped her with a shushing sound. "Not here!" she hissed. She looked nervously side to side. Once she was satisfied, she jerked her head in the direction of the barracks. "Follow me," she said.

She walked at a furious pace ahead of Liz and Patti, the white-haired boy jogging to stay by her side. Liz watched the two interestedly. Maka refused to answer any of the questions he was lobbing at her.

Once they made it behind the barracks, Maka stopped, wheeling around to face Liz and Patti. "So," she started, "you decided to come here too?"

"Unfortunately," Liz sighed. "Kid's craziest idea to date and we couldn't leave him to fend for himself."

Maka paled. "He's here too?"

"We wouldn't have came without him," Liz said. "He thinks he needs to prove himself or something."

"Of course he does," Maka grumbled. She looked closely at Liz and Patti. "And you're okay being here too?"

Liz opened her mouth to answer but Patti spoke first. "Yeah!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I might make a cute wittle Titan friend!"

Maka looked at her with a slightly concerned but unsurprised expression on her face.

"And if not," Patti continued, slamming a fist in her palm, "I get to crush 'em!"

Maka laughed.

"Wait," the white haired boy interrupted. "Can someone fill me in?"

Liz asked, "And just who are you, albino?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

"This is Soul," Maka cut in. "He doesn't have to be here but-"

"He's bored," Soul chimed in. "And Pigtails is interesting."

Liz saw Maka's hands twitch ever so slightly. "I thought I said to stop calling me that!"

Soul shrugged.

Seemingly with difficulty, Maka turned back to the sisters. "Liz and Patti are friends from when I was growing up." A slightly pleading tone entered her voice. "And I need you to forget that-at least when we're in front of other people."

Liz's eyes lit up. "So you did go without telling your father!" Patti started giggling.

Soul frowned in confusion but he didn't speak, watching Maka.

"Is he raising a huge ruckus?" Maka asked worriedly.

"Only to Kid's dad," Liz said.

Maka seemed to relax. "Good. Can you keep the secret?"

Liz nodded. "We have to keep a low profile too. I'll make sure Kid keeps quiet too." She gestured to Soul. "And you can trust albino?"

Soul scowled. "Of course she can!"

"I trust Soul," Maka said.

Soul smirked. "See?"

"Even if he's a dork," Maka finished.

"Hey!" Soul complained.

"It's a compliment," Maka assured him, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, it's good to see you, Liz and Patti."

"Same," Liz smiled. She stretched, the straps of the bags digging into her shoulder. "And if you'll excuse us, we're going to get settled."

"Of course," Maka said. The four began walking around the barracks back to the front.

Liz called a good bye while Patti waved as Maka and Soul headed down the path to the training grounds.

The barracks were still half full and only slightly cooler than the hot outside. With a grunt, Liz heaved the bags onto their bunk bed.

Patti climbed energetically to the top bunk, claiming it in a sing-song voice. Liz tossed Patti her bag and opened her own.

After she unpacked, she climbed to the top bunk, joining Patti.

Patti was still unpacked, playing happily with her drawing.

Liz stretched out on one side, propping her head up. "Patti, you know you have to keep quiet about Maka, right?"

Patti paused in her play. "'Course, I do, sis!"

Liz reclined back, closing her eyes. "Good, wake me up when everyone leaves."

Resuming playing with Melman, Patti said, "You got it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Soul was nearly positive that Maka was ready to smack him in the head again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand twitch almost imperceptibly while her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_Drop it, Soul."_

Scratch that, he was positive. And yet he still kept pressing his luck.

He stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked down to the training grounds and gave Maka a look. "There's more than you just being "childhood friends" with those two!" he persisted. "And what kind of name is "Kid" anyways?"

"He doesn't like being called by his real name," Maka muttered. "So if you do end up meeting him, don't ask."

"Oh, I definitely plan on meeting him," Soul said, flashing her a grin.

Maka stared at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Soul took his place in their squad's formation. "Because he'll probably tell me more than you're telling me right now."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

He grinned at her again. "And why wouldn't I?" Soul furrowed his brow. "Though I feel I should know the name Albarn. I'm sure I've heard it somewhere…"

Maka shushed him wildly, head whipping back and forth to make sure no one was in earshot. "Not so loudly," she hissed.

"Then are you going to tell me?"

Her shoulders dropped a little in defeat and then Maka straightened, giving Soul a skeptical look. "You mean that you really haven't heard of Spirit Albarn?"

"Nope. Is he your dad?"

"Also the Commander of the Military Police."

Soul felt his jaw slacken. "Ahh."

"Exactly," Maka said, her expression somber as she squinted under the sun's harsh glare.

"Doesn't matter to me."

Maka gave him a small smile. "I figured it wouldn't." She gestured with her head to the trainees milling around on the grounds. "And to most people, it won't. But there's sure to be people that it does."

"And do you care about those people?" he asked.

"Of course not," she answered fiercely. "But could you blame me for wanting to make my life slightly easier?" She paused. "I mean, I know people are bound to find out anyways but I was hoping it would be after they got to know so they wouldn't judge me only on that."

Soul flinched a little at her words, looking down to hide that her words had struck a nerve.

Her voice turned slightly sheepish. "Do you think it's silly?"

He lifted his head. "No." Soul bit his tongue for a moment, considering. "I know what you mean, in fact."

Maka studied him curiously. "How so?" She added quickly. "If you want to tell me, that is."

"No, it's fine," Soul said. He deliberated for a moment. "Our family was the kind of family that got rich before the walls were even constructed." He laughed. "Before Titans were even heard of."

"When the walls were built, they built a manor in the countryside of the Inner Wall. Close enough to the city but far enough to live in isolation. A few investments in the weapons industry maintain our wealth but all we've done for the past hundred years is exist, basically," he finished bitterly.

"And you changed your surname because you were ashamed?"

"No, it's not that," Soul said, scuffing his boot against the ground. "It's more…making a name for myself, really."

Maka surprised him by giggling. "And you had to choose "Eater" for your new name?"

"Well, of course it sounds weird when you phrase it like that," Soul said crossly. "But when you put it together, it sounds cool."

"The very coolest," Maka agreed, rolling her eyes.

Soul scowled a little, trying to fight the grin that was spreading across his face.

Then, she suddenly composed herself and looked at him, almost shyly. "Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"You might not know this but we partner up during our training," she said, trailing off. "It's a tactic Commander Stein implemented when he first became commander."

Soul stared at her. Was that a faint blush that he saw?

She pulled at one of her pigtails. "And I was wondering if you wanted to be partners? You know, if you want to, that is."

He couldn't stop this grin. "Sure, pigtails."

He couldn't stop the book from chopping into his head either.

* * *

Liz felt something tickle her nose.

Fighting a yawn, she opened one eye. Somehow, Patti had found a feather and was dangling it teasingly over her nose.

"Hey, sis," Patti said in a sing-song voice.

Batting the feather away, Liz rolled onto her stomach, drowsily closing her eyes. "Where did you get that?" she mumbled.

"A nice girl with pretty black hair gave it to me. She was wearing a superhero cape."

"That's nice," Liz yawned.

"Sis?"

"Hmm?"

"You told me to wake you when everyone left right?"

"That would be correct."

"Well, everyone left."

Liz's eyes flew open. She pushed herself up to sitting position, brushing a hand over her messy, bedhead hair. "When did they leave?"

Patti made a whooshing sound as she resumed playing with her drawing. She puckered her lips thoughtfully. "Um, fifteen minutes ago, maybe?"

Liz launched herself off the bed, landing on her feet with a slight thud. "C'mon, Patti, we're late!"

"I figured I'd have to come find you."

Liz jumped in surprise at Kid's voice. She whirled around and there he was, leaning on the doorframe that led to outdoors.

"Kid!" Liz scowled. "You scared me."

"Well, boys are allowed to come in here," he said reasonably. "And it's lucky I did come." He held up a couple of uniforms. "You forgot your uniforms."

"Uniforms?" Patti's head peeked out from over the railing of the bed bunk. "Do they look cool?"

Liz took the uniforms from Kid, wrinkling her nose. "This doesn't do anything for my complexion at all," she sighed.

"They're practical, not fashionable," Kid patiently reminded her.

"They could have added a little color," Liz grumbled. She felt a tug on her hand.

Patti had climbed down from her bed and taken one of the uniforms from Liz. She looked at it interestedly. "What's this belt for? And why are there so many straps?"

"For the three dimensional maneuver gear, I expect," Kid replied. "It's one of the most useful tools in fighting against the Titans, giving us mobility in the air. Without it, we would be at a severe disadvantage."

"We get to fly?" Patti's eyes widened, an excited smile spreading across her face.

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose," Kid shrugged. He glanced at them. "Well, aren't you going to change?"

"If _someone_ would leave," Liz said through gritted teeth.

Kid's face went red. "Y-yes, of course. My mistake, I apologize." Face still tomato red, he backed out of the room, closing the door.

Liz shook her head. "I swear, sometimes he's so smart and other times he's just…"

"Silly?" Patti suggested, already wriggling into her uniform.

"Exactly."

Liz and Patti emerged from the barracks a few minutes later, clad in their uniforms.

Kid was waiting just beside the door, fully recovered. "Ready? Let's go."

The sisters fell into step with him, walking in companionable silence.

A worry that Liz buried in the back of her mind forced its way to the forefront of her thoughts. "Kid?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

She fidgeted with her hands. "I did some research and well…"

"What is it, Liz?" Kid asked, looking concernedly at her face.

"We have to partner up!" she wailed in rush.

Some of the worry left Kid's face. "That, yes, what about it?"

Liz grabbed Kid's shoulders. "What about it? Partner up means two-NOT three!"

"Liz, that's not-"

Patti's eyes were round. "We have to split up?"

"Could I speak without getting interrupted?" Kid asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "We aren't going to be separated."

"Huh?" Liz said, dropping her hands from his shoulders.

Kid smiled. "Did you really think I didn't know that, considering who I am? I arranged with Sergeant Barett in a letter before we even left. He was surprisingly agreeable with the idea, saying it helped balance matters with another trio that enrolled in the military."

Liz could feel her eye twitch slightly. "And you didn't think to tell us?"

He shrugged. "I didn't think you'd look into the military at all, actually."

She grabbed his shoulders again while Patti erupted into giggles. "Of course I would do my proper research, you idiot! We're only risking our lives here, no big deal!"

"I didn't know you cared so much," Kid noted teasingly.

Liz released him and they resumed walking. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

Tsubaki waited patiently in her place in her squad's formation. Judging from the sun's position in the sky, nearly an hour had passed, meaning Sergeant Barett would be out soon.

She clasped her hands neatly in front of her. Her shoulders felt a little exposed since she had to take off her brother's cape. She'd nearly left the barracks with it on until a blonde-haired girl had complimented her on it.

"It's not standard regulation," the sergeant had said apologetically when she'd enrolled.

She'd understood, of course. It was just going without it after wearing it for so long felt strange.

As she'd reminded herself again and again, it was in her memories that her brother lived, not the cape.

Even if the cape was the only thing the Corps had managed to recover of him.

She shook her head fiercely. _It's not good to dwell on the past,_ she scolded herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Black*Star suddenly appearing in front of her.

"Tsubaki!" he yelled.

She smiled a little. "Yes, Black*Star?"

"A mortal informed me that we have to partner up. Would you like to be the partner of a future god?" His chest puffed up proudly. From the honor he was bestowing on her, Tsubaki supposed.

She fought a little laugh and instead replied, "I would be honored, Black*Star."

"I knew one of your wisdom wouldn't refuse," Black*Star grinned. "You and I are gonna go far."

* * *

"Just relax, Black*Star," Tsubaki said, her voice losing some of her patience. "This machine is just meant to help you get used to balancing with the 3D maneuver gear. _You're not meant to actually go anywhere."_

Black*Star nodded, feet tapping impatiently as he sat in the training machine's harness. "I got it now, Tsubaki. Let me go and I'll show you how a god does it."

"That's what you've said for the past hour," Tsubaki muttered. Nonetheless, she let go of the side of the harness she was holding, quickly stepping back.

Black*Star promptly flipped over in the harness, smacking the top of his head on the wooden slats below him.

Tsubaki rushed forward to right him. "Black*Star, are you okay?"

"An inanimate object can't hurt me!" Black*Star straightened with a huff. "Besides, my hair cushioned the blow."

Tsubaki laughed a little. "Wanna call it a day? It's nearly time for dinner."

"A god does not give up!"

She sighed. "All right, then. Try not to move as much. That'll help."

"Let me try on my own," he said. "Maybe that'll do the trick."

Tsubaki obliged, stepping to one side to wait for Black*Star to call for help again. She stared off into the setting sun, reflecting on the day's events.

Sergeant Barett had called them to order, shortly after she and Black*Star agreed to be partners.

And sure enough, his first order to the trainees had been to pair up. It was believed that working with a partner improved one's training as well as foster trust and cooperation among the trainees, he'd explained as people scrambled to find someone who wasn't taken.

Some people had clearly known about partnering and hadn't moved from their spots, Tsubaki had noticed. In the mad dash of people walking back and forth, she'd spotted Maka standing in the front, chatting casually with a white-haired boy.

After everyone had paired up, the Sergeant had introduced Corporeal Nygus, a formidable looking woman who curiously had half of her body covered in bandages. No one had dared to ask why though.

She'd marched them out to the training machines and quickly set them to work.

Balancing in the harness was certainly harder than it looked but Tsubaki had managed it after wobbling uncertainly in the harness for a few minutes, using her lower center of gravity to find her balance.

Some had been like her, maintaining their balance rather precariously but managing not to flip over.

And others had found their own rhythm, like the blonde-haired girl who sat in the machine to the left of Tsubaki.

Patti was her name, Tsubaki had gathered, judging from what she heard from a girl that looked like her sister. She was the girl who'd complimented her brother's cape. Patti had bounced happily in the harness, moving wildly yet remaining balanced all the same.

And for others, it simply hadn't worked, no matter how they tried. Black*Star had fallen in that category.

Black*Star hit the floor again with a loud thud, jerking Tsubaki from her thoughts. Tsubaki rushed from where she stood to help him again.

_It certainly wasn't due to not trying,_ Tsubaki mused as she helped an upside-down Black*Star right himself again. She studied his face, knowing he was going to demand to have another go at it. Nothing but determination.

The problem was that Black*Star was trying to force it too much instead of working with the forces that eventually upended him every single time he tried.

"Ready for another go?" she asked.

He nodded. "Always!"

"Close your eyes," Tsubaki said.

Black*Star looked puzzled. "But why?"

"Just trust me," Tsubaki said patiently.

He shut his eyes immediately. "If you say so."

"Now focus on something and just on that one thing," Tsubaki coached. "Make that your center. Don't fight it." She loosened her grip on the harness.

Tsubaki watched as Black*Star's face became calmer than she'd ever seen it, his entire body relaxing. She let her hands drop quietly.

"Did you let go?"

She smiled. "Open your eyes and see."

Black*Star slowly opened his eyes. Then he let a victorious cheer. "I did it!"

Tsubaki's smile grew wider. "Yeah, you did."

* * *

Maka stifled a yawn, plopping onto the ground with a groan.

The last two weeks had passed by in a blur, after the first day. Sergeant Barett had quickly established a routine.

Endurance running across rugged terrain all morning, a half-hour lunch break to replenish their energy and then three dimensional maneuver gear training with their partners. Hand-to-hand combat training was right before dinner. Thankfully, dinner was less rushed than lunch but that was simply because no one had energy to do anything but eat. Then it was lights-out shortly after that.

As of yet, they hadn't been allowed to practice with actual 3D maneuver gear. However, Corporeal Nygus had brought out some gear yesterday and demonstrated the basics of moving with the gear, giving Maka hope that they would be given gear of their own soon.

She tried imagining how it felt to use the gear. It had looked almost like flying when Corporeal Nygus had demonstrated yesterday; she'd expertly used the grapple hooks like it was an extension of her body.

When Maka had practiced balancing in that harness, it hadn't been so bad. It had come fairly easy to her, actually.

Soul had had a harder time of it, eventually resorting to gently rocking side to side in a rhythm that had seemed familiar somehow. He'd refused to elaborate when she'd asked though.

"Here."

She looked up, starting a little.

Soul balanced two trays in his hands. He held out one out to Maka.

Maka accepted the tray gratefully. "Thank you."

He nodded, sitting next to her. "Running all morning sucked. Especially when we started going uphill."

She took a sip of her water and began eating her lunch. "Did you expect anything else?"

"Better food, that's for sure," he replied, taking a swig of his water.

"It's not that bad," Maka said. "Though I'm sure you've had better."

"One of the things I miss most from home," Soul replied.

"Do you miss your family?" Maka asked curiously.

She saw Soul's eyes glaze over for a second, focusing inward.

"Soul?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Yeah, I miss them. Even when they were sometimes the biggest pains in the neck."

Maka laughed.

"What about you?" Soul prompted.

The smile faded from Maka's lips. "Well, it was only me and my father when I left." Anger colored her words. "And everyone knows now that he's not the best father but he's the only one I have."

"Ford's an idiot," Soul said bluntly. "He should have thought twice before opening his mouth, especially since hand-to-hand combat is the perfect excuse to beat him up."

The knot that had twisted in Maka's stomach eased a little. "Thanks, Soul."

An announcement from Corporeal Nygus interrupted Soul's response. "Break's over! Line up, trainees!"

Corporeal Nygus looked over them carefully as they lined up. "Now that you've had some time to get used to having a partner as well as how we train, I think you're ready to start training with the three dimensional maneuver gear."

At the moment, Sergeant Barett appeared, followed by two assistants wheeling out a cart carrying a large box.

"Your gear," he announced. "Step forward."

Maka and Soul exchanged excited looks as they waited for Sergeant Barett to come to their end of the line.

When Sergeant Barett finally reached them, Maka received her gear eagerly. It was surprisingly lightweight in her hands.

She quickly pulled on the gear, using her memory of Corporal Nygus' demonstration to place each part of the gear in its proper holster.

"A little help?"

Maka turned around. Soul held the gear, looking slightly flustered.

She sighed, taking the gear from him. "Didn't you pay attention when the corporeal showed us how use the gear yesterday?"

"I paid attention when she actually used the gear," he grumbled. "Everything else was too boring and technical."

"Well, pay attention now," she scolded him. "Handgrips go here," she tucked them in the holsters at his shoulders.

"And they are connected to this," she pointed to a cylinder-shaped machine, "which powers the gear and goes behind your waist." She reached behind him and fastened it securely.

She lifted up the last piece of gear. "Lastly, these are the sheaths that hold our blades and grapple hooks. Those are held up by the straps on your thighs."

Maka started to bend down to attach them but she reddened suddenly and shoved the gear in his hands. "On second thought, you can take care of that," she mumbled.

Soul grinned. "Thanks for the help."

Maka looked down, still red. "Next time, just pay attention, okay?"

She could still hear the grin in his reply. "Not likely."

Sergeant Barett called them to order again. "Today, instead of continuing our run, we're going to be running a little exercise with the three dimensional gear."

He gestured to the forest in the background. "Your goal is to make it through the forest, following the path we marked for you. Those that don't make it through will be cut, understood?"

The trainees saluted. "Yes, sir!"

The sergeant nodded to Corporal Nygus. "I'll let you take it from here, corporeal."

"Follow me, trainees!" Corporeal Nygus did an about-face, marching off toward the forest. The trainees walked behind her in a jumbled group.

"Hey, Maka!"

Maka turned at the sound of her name. Tsubaki waved, catching up to her. Tsubaki's partner, Black*Star, sauntered next to Tsubaki, toying with his handgrips.

"Mind if we work with you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course not," Maka answered. "We can probably make it through the forest faster that way."

"All you mortals will have to do is follow the great me!" Black*Star interrupted confidently. "I know the forest like the back of my hand. We'll make it through in no time."

Maka resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't quite understand why Tsubaki, who was sweet and gentle, would pair up with an overconfident and wild person like Black*Star.

"Is that why you got lost the other day?" Soul interjected.

"I was taking the long way around!" Black*Star shot back.

Soul snickered. "If you say so, Star."

"You're lucky I am a merciful god-to-be," Black*Star sniffed. "Or else, I'd have to make you pay."

Both Tsubaki and Maka shook their heads.

"He's like this all the time?" Maka asked.

"He's just being Black*Star," Tsubaki sighed.

An unpleasant voice cut in. "Ready to lose, Albarn?"

Maka felt her eye twitch a little at Ox Ford's taunt. She refused to look at him. "It's not a race."

He strolled casually into view, his reserved partner Harvar by his side. "Well, _obviously_ the sergeant doesn't want to put further pressure on us as it is. But you know they're watching who comes in first."

"Buzz off, Ford," Soul looked nonchalant but Maka could hear the annoyance in his voice.

Ox breezed by them, bald head reflecting like a mirror in the sun. "Hopefully you come in second though. So that way you can see me win."

He and Harvar fell into step up ahead with a fellow trainee named Kilik whose partners, Fire and Thunder, were even quieter than Harvar.

"Don't let him get to you," Soul told Maka, seeing the dangerous look on her face.

"I can't stand him," Maka said through gritted teeth.

"What happened between you two?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

Maka laughed bitterly. "You weren't there before dinner the first night?"

"We were out training," Tsubaki said, glancing at Black*Star.

Maka clenched her hands. "He was the one who paraded about, telling people who I was."

Tsubaki understood immediately. "I see."

The group fell into silence as they walked.

Seething with renewed anger, Maka cringed as she remembered her first night.

She hadn't noticed anyone perk up in recognition when Sergeant Barett called her name in roll call, giving her hope that she would be able to keep who she was a secret for a little while longer. But the looks she had gotten as she and Soul walked to the mess hall had first been what tipped her off.

Ox hadn't been shy about crowing about it in front of her either, sardonically calling her a prodigy in the making and asking if she intended to make a name for herself as famous as her father's.

Maka had caught the dig at her father right away.

Even though her father's reputation as a sauve flirter was well known, that still hadn't stopped her from being heavily tempted to knock the glasses off Ox's smug face.

_I would have too,_ she thought fiercely as she aimed daggers at Ox's back, _if Soul hadn't stopped me._

"You gonna break into a run right now?"

Maka looked up. Soul and the others were no longer by her side. Her anger had subconsciously quickened her pace to almost a jog.

She blushed and waited for the others to catch up.

Black*Star looked like he was going to say something but with a single look from Tsubaki, he cut himself off.

Up ahead Corporal Nygus stopped right before the forest began. The trainees pooled into a group in front of her.

She pointed to a trail marked in red behind her. "This is the path that will lead you out of the forest. It spans about fifty paces from either side of me so you'll have enough room to maneuver without running into each other. Keep it in your sights at all times."

The corporeal moved away. "Sergeant Barett and I will be waiting on the other side. You have until dinner. Line up and do not start until I say go."

Maka pulled her handgrips from her holsters, adrenaline making her hands fidget in anticipation. Soul stood ready at her right hand side.

She heard her name whispered from her left.

Maka looked up to see Liz standing beside her.

"Best of luck," Liz said cheerfully. Beside Liz, Patti and Kid waved at her.

She smiled. Liz had been true to her word and made sure Kid and Patti kept quiet as well. "Same to you, Liz."

Turning back to face the forest, Maka narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what the best path to take.

"You're taking the lead, I assume?" Soul drawled.

"Did you want to?" Maka grinned.

"Have at it, pigtails."

Maka wrinkled her nose at the nickname.

"Ready!" Nygus' voice grabbed her attention.

Maka squeezed her handgrips tighter.

"Set."

The worries from before seemed to disappear and all Maka could see was the forest.

"Go."

She could barely feel her feet as she ran forward. Maka pressed on slightly into the forest before squeezing the triggers on her handgrips.

With a hiss, the grapple hooks shot out of the sheaths and lodged itself firmly in the trunk of a tree. Maka felt her body leave the ground. For a moment, she hesitated before her balance honed from training in the harness kicked in.

Easily, she maneuvered from one tree to the next, reveling in the weightless feeling that came with each swing.

She pulled herself onto a branch and looked behind her. Soul wasn't too far behind her. His swings were shorter yet more measured. He landed with a light thud next to her.

"Where's Tsubaki and Black*Star?" she asked.

Soul pointed. "See for yourself."

Black*Star was a blur, his movements erratic and wild. Tsubaki tried to keep pace with him as best as she could, moving with long and graceful swings.

Black*Star shot past them with a yell. "Pick it up, you two! You wanna be first, don't ya?"

Maka and Soul jumped from the tree at the same time, quickly settling behind Tsubaki.

"Black*Star, slow down!" Tsubaki called.

"This is the speed of a god, Tsubaki," retorted Black*Star. "I will not slow-"

With an unceremonious thump, he grazed a tree, narrowly avoiding a full-on collision with his quick reflexes.

Maka and Soul took the lead as Tsubaki slowed to make sure Black*Star was okay.

"Should we wait?" Soul asked.

Maka peeked down to make sure she could still see the red path below her. "Nah, he'll be fine." She risked a glance behind her. "Look, they're right behind us."

They moved agilely through the forest, Maka and Soul intermittently switching position with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

Occasionally, Maka heard other trainees swinging behind her but it seemed like they had taken the lead. Even though she knew it wasn't a race, she longed to be first if only to rub into Ox's face.

"How big is this forest?" Soul complained after they had been moving for more than an hour.

"Well we do circle it during our runs sometimes so it can't be that much longer," Tsubaki said reasonably, ahead of them.

Maka kept her eye on the trail. If they lost that, it would take forever for them to find it again.

They moved in silence now, breathing heavily.

Maka could feel her muscles starting to cramp. She gritted her teeth. _Not much longer now._

Suddenly, the path veered up a large hill. Maka recognized it from running in the forest. "The forest ends just after this hill-we've ran here before!"

Black*Star pumped a fist in the air. "I know a faster way, follow me!"

He swerved from the trail.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki moved frantically to keep up with him.

"No, stick to the trail!" Maka yelled. Black*Star didn't answer, continuing to move away from them.

"What do we do?" Soul prompted Maka. "Keep going?"

Maka bit back a frustrated groan. "They'll get lost without us, c'mon."

They headed after Tsubaki, who was rushing to catch up with Black*Star.

Maka had to resist smacking Black*Star in the face once they fell into pace with Black*Star and Tusbaki. "We're going to get lost, you idiot!"

"Just trust me," Black*Star said assertively, swinging even faster.

Maka gritted her teeth. "If we lose…"

"We won't," Black*Star assured her confidently.

A rustle to the side of Maka caught her attention, cutting off her annoyed reply.

A blonde-haired girl came spinning out of a crowded group of trees. "Hey, Maka!" Patti sang.

Liz and Kid emerged from the trees as well, looking frazzled.

"Finally!" Liz cried.

Maka stared at Liz curiously. She looked much worse for wear since Maka had left her, twigs and leaves stuck in her hair.

"What happened, Liz?"

"Kid happened," Liz answered, glowering at Kid. "We had to move in a symmetrical line and he refused to follow the path when it turned in the very beginning."

"I told you I was sorry," Kid said. "It was a moment of weakness."

"Then you're lucky you found us," Black*Star crowed up ahead. "We'll get you out of here in no time."

Almost as if the forest had heard Black*Star's words, it opened up ahead in the near distance.

"That's it!" Maka shouted. "We're almost there!"

So focused was Maka on reaching the forest's end that she didn't notice that she was swinging too close to Black*Star.

Their lines tangled together, causing both Maka and Black*Star to nearly fall out of the air.

"Hey!" Black*Star yelled, pulling his line away from hers.

His move made Maka swerve wildly in the direction of a rather large tree.

"Maka!" Soul grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away from the tree. She recovered quickly.

"I am going to kill you," she shouted to Black*Star.

Black*Star landed onto the ground with a victorious whoop. "You can try."

Maka and Soul landed beside him, the others right behind them.

Her words came out shaky, between rapid and shallow breaths. "We were first, right, Soul?"

"Hmm, not quite," Ox smirked, walking into Maka's view.

Maka looked up with a jolt. "How are you here?"

"We followed the path, unlike some people," Ox said smugly. "Second isn't bad though."

He ambled away, leaving Maka seething.

"Maka…" Soul started.

She whirled around, looking for Black*Star. He was talking with Kid, Liz and Patti while Tsubaki stood quietly by his side.

"Black*Star," she said, walking up to him. "This is your fault!"

He turned. "My fault?" he said quizzically. "I saved these three here!"

"We should have never gone off the path," Maka said angrily.

Black*Star chuckled. "Then, you shouldn't have followed." He turned back around.

Maka was about to answer when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Don't," Soul advised her.

Her shoulders dropped. "It just irritates me that Ox won."

"We'll have plenty of time to get even," Soul assured her.

"Yes, plenty of time," Corporeal Nygus' voice intoned behind her.

Maka jumped. "Corporeal Nygus!"

"That's my name, Albarn," the corporeal said. She held a clipboard. "You still did very well, even if you weren't first."

"And because of that," the corporeal continued. "Say hello to your team."

"Team?" Liz questioned from behind Maka.

"Yes, Thompson. In addition to this testing your skill, we were also observing you. You made a good team today, rough around the edges but that'll go away with time. Therefore, you will be team A for the rest of your stay here. You'll train together until graduation day," the corporeal said, making a note on her clipboard. "Those teams that are at the top of their class will have the opportunity to join the Military Police. Best of luck."

With that, the corporeal moved on.

"We're a team?" Maka said disbelievingly. She felt Soul pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"A superhero team!" Patti cheered.


End file.
